Til I forget about you
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'She needed to forget about Duncan once and for all. She was losing her mind trying to forget it all.' But, 'No matter what she did, she was never going to forget about Duncan...'


**'Til I forget about you**

_**Get a call on a random afternoon  
>I pick it up and I see that it's you<br>Like my heart, you were breaking the news, you say  
>It's over, it's over, it's over.<strong>_

"Hello?" Courtney answered her phone. It was a late Saturday afternoon and she had nothing big going on. The A-type girl was just stretched out on her bed, book in hands when her phone had started ringing.

"Hey..." It was Duncan. Duncan was Courtney's long-term boyfriend. The two had been together for nearly two years. No one in shcool thought they would have lasted that long, but they had.

Courtney and Duncan were opposites. He was a punk, she was a prep. Nothing a like. Yet, there was just something that attracted them together. It was just the innocence of one and other or something. Whatever it was, they were a cute couple.

"Hey." Courtney smiled. She loved it when he called her, hsowing that he was on her mind.

"Courtney, we need to talk." Then it all broke apart. Duncan never called her Courtney. Only ever Princess, the little petname he had, had for her since the day they had met. Second of all, 'we need to talk' was never the way you wanted to start talking to somone unless you were-

"O-Okay..." Courtney silently sobbed. Everything around her crashed down. "Yeah, we can still be friends." She nodded her head, tears running down her cheek. She instantly hung up the cell, not even saying goodbye, but she didn't care. What was she thinking? Her and Duncan still being friends after everything they had been through together. He hadn't even had the decency to break up with her in person! What kind of scum was he? The bad kind, I'll tell you that.

Courtney deserved much better than Duncan. Duncan was not worth her tears, so she picked her cell phone back up and dialled the first contact on her list; Bridgette.

_**Heading out, cause your not on my mind  
>All my friends are gonna see me tonight<br>Staying here until the sun starts the rise,  
>and I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna...<strong>_

Courtney stood in front of the mirror, all glamed up. She wore a simple party dress; a black top half, with a purple belt under the bust. The bottom half was slightly puffed out from the netting underneath, with a black and purple swirled pattern, making Courtney look very grown up. Her short, brunette locks were now curled down to her shoulders and her make-up was all made up on her face, defining each beautiful feature. On her feet were purple heels, making her look at least two inches taller than she was.

"Bridgette, I'm sorry, I shouldn't do this." Her ecentric, blonde friend turned to face her in the mirror. Bridgette gave her ' the look'. The look that said she was just being plain stupid about it all.

"No, you are going out tonight." Bridgette told her, not wearing the usual smiley look on her own face. "You need to get over waht's-his-face the right way, and this is how you do it." Courtney smiled, wrapping her arms around Bridgette's stick like figure.

"You're the best, Bridge." Courtney whispered in her ear, trying to stop any excess tears from falling. Crying was only going to smear her make-up before they had even left the house.

Bridgette beamed with happiness at Courtney. The blonde teen ran her hands over the strapless, knee-length blue dress she was wearing. It hugged tightly to her hips as her blonde locks were also curled, only half-way down her back.

The two eighteen-year-olds walked down the stairs, grabbing their purses from the counter by the door and leaving.

"Okay, the girls all said they'll meet us at the club." Bridgette said, slightly swaying as the two walked down the street to meet the cab at the corner of Courtney's road. Having a few drinks before going out did have it's minor effects.

_**Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now  
>Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to  
>'til I forget about...<strong>_

Courtney and Bridgette never left the dance floor for hours. The music was blasting, surrounding the two teens as they danced the night away. Partying all night sounded like a good plan to the two of them. They were ready and prepared to have a good time.

In reality, all Courtney wanted to do was forget about Duncan. The more she concentrated on her friends, the less she thought about that jackass. It helped take away the pain as she kept on dancing and dancing, not bothering to stop. 

Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now  
>Don't care, my head's spinning all around now<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...  
>'til I forget about you!<p>

'til I forget about you!

The petite brunette finally stumbled off the dance floor, leaving Bridgette behind as she danced with some guy she had met. Even if she did have a boyfriend, going out with the girls was time to start flirting with anyone you wanted. As long as you didn't give them anymore.

Courtney held tightly into the bar, trying to catch her breath. She was now starting to feel pulled down by Duncan, but this was her jumping back up. Her head may have been spinning, but it was all worth it to forget about Duncan. If clearing her mind of him meant dancing until early hours of the morning, so be it. She wanted to get Duncan out of her mind for a full twenty-four hours, and she was prepared to do whatever it took 'till he was forgotten. 

And you thought, I'd be here on my own  
>Waiting for you to knock on my door<br>Since you left I don't wait by the phone  
>I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving<br>Found a place where I can lose myself  
>And just leave your memory on the shelf<br>See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else  
>Cause I'm, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going...<p>

The hangover must have been the worst part. Courtney clutched her hand to her head, but it wasn't soothing the pain. She climbed out of her bed and down to the kitchen. She was still wearing the dress from last night, which was a good sign that she had not gotten up to anything with any guy the previous night.

Taking out two small capsules, Courtney poured herself a glass of water and swalled down the pills. She let the pain relief sink into her body for a moment, before dragging her feet back up the stairs. She stripped out fo the dress and slipped off her shoes, replacing them with cozy pajamas and fuzzy slipped.

Then, changing her mind, Courtney raced to her wardrobe and pulled out a freshly washed black skirt and pink t-shirt. She pulled them on, along with her pink converse. But, she quickly removed the converse. They were the pair that Duncan had bought for her. They caused too many painful memories, and it wasn't helping forgetting Duncan for her.

Courtney jumped into her mercedes, a sixteenth birthday present from her parents, and drove herself down to the mall. She knew Duncan was going to be working at the cafe. He had a part-time job as a bust boy, rying to earn some extra cash to pay for his own car.

Seeing Courtney out and about had put him into a state of shock. She walked staright past the cafe, making it as slow as possible. She knew Duncan would have been expecting her to be at home, crying her heart out, waiting for him to call her, or knock on the door. That wasn;t going to happen, though. On both parts. Courtney was not staying at home, crying and Duncan was not going to call her.

Shopping. That was just what Courtney needed to forget about Duncan. A good shopping spree with her fathers credit card, lucky for her she had it. She was a spoilt little daddy's girl, who got whatever she wanted from him. His credit card was no exception. 

Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now  
>Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to  
>'til I forget about...<br>Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now  
>Don't care, my head's spinning all around now<br>I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...  
>'Til I forget about you!<p>

"OH MY GOD!" Bridgette squealed, jumping up from the sofa and diving for the radio. "I LOVE THIS SONG!" She turned the dial up, making the house alive with the music. The blonde started jumping around like a lunatic, laughing and singing along to the song she was blasting from the stereo.

Courtney, who was sat on her sofa, was having fun just watching Bridgette goofing off. The two had been having a look through the clothes that Courtney had bought that day, just having a girly time without any boys around what-so-ever.

"Com on, Court!" Bridgette whined, holding out both of her hands to her best friend. Courtney's face lit up with a happy smile as she grabbed Bridgette's hands with her own. The two started madly dancing around, now both were singing along to the words. They were having fun, just to teen girls, messing around, trying to not think about anything but themselves.

Jumping around with her best friend, Courtney wasn't even thinking about Duncan. She was trying her best to forget him, and it was working. He had pushed her down, but she had finally gotten back up on her feet. She was happy, really happy having fun with her best girl. She was finally just being herself again.

Spending money like you don't mean a thing  
>Going crazy, now don't even think<br>I'm losing my mind, It's all I can do  
>'til I forget about you<p>

The day had gone by in a whizz. Courtney had been spending all her money on clothes, shopping like Duncan wasn't in the same place the whole time. Dancing around with Bridgette meant a lot to her, but it wasn't going to keep her going the whole time. She needed to forget about Duncan once and for all. She was losing her mind trying to forget it all. _**  
>'til I forget about you<br>'til I forget about you  
>'til I FORGET ABOUT YOU! <strong>_

Forgetting about Duncan wasn't as easy as Courtney thought. He was always on her mind, no matter what she tried to do. Forgetting about Dunacn was hard. Very hard. She was able to forget about him for a few hours a day, while she was distracted from everything. But, lying in her bed, crying her eyes out at midnight, Courtney couldn't forget about Duncan. No matter what she did, she was never going to forget about Duncan...

A/N: I've been working on this for a while...I know it's not the best thing I have ever written, but I felt like writing something like this...A break-up fic for no apparent reason at all...

'Til I forget about you by Big Time Rush

I also like this song. I constantly listen to it...I would be listening to it now, but I'm watching a Total Drama Action trailer...IT STARTS TOMORROW! OMG! I CAN NOT WAIT! EEEEEEEE!

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
